Drawn and ironed can bodies are conventionally formed while carried on a punch through a set of dies including at least one ironing ring which thins and lengthens the side wall. This operation is repeated through the same set of dies at the rate of more than 100 can bodies per minute. One problem is to supply cooling and lubricating liquid to assist in the ironing operation, and to avoid build-up of aluminum oxide on the ironing ring to the point where it scratches the exterior surface of the can body side wall.